Quad!
by candon
Summary: Jade and Trina have some plans for Tori and Cat. Trina has news for Tori that will change everything. For Torigagged.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

**Ding! Dong! **

Trina opened the door to let Jade in. Jade grabbed the shallow girl by the ass pulling her closer.

"Some ones excited" giggled Trina.

"You have no idea" said Jade.

Jade slide her hand down Trina's pants to find that she was not wearing panties. As soon as Trina saw Jade's expression she went for it, she kissed Jade with all the fire of the sun.

"Is Cat here?" asked Jade breathless.

"Yeah she and Tori are out like lights thanks to the medicine, do you have the goods?" asked Trina.

"Of course" said Jade.

**30 Minutes later.**

Tori awoke to whimpering and a enjoyable painful feeling on her nipples. She tried to move her arms but found that they were bound to a shower rod. Her legs which were cramping were bound to the legs of the chair. She first noticed the gag on her mouth then the fact that there was no chair to the seat and that she had on nipple clamps.

"Mmmh!" moaned a voice.

Tori looked to were the noise was coming from, which was her closet. Tori's clothes that were were normally nice and neat on hangers were strewn all over the floor. What was in her closet was Cat whose arms were bound to the rod that normally held the clothes. Cat had a gag in her mouth that forced it open to allow things inside. Tori could see two people with her both wearing nothing but black stockings garter belts which showed of some sexy curves.

"Aaroh gu" moaned Cat.

Since Cat was standing with her legs apart one person rubbed ice on her inner thighs sometimes running it lightly over her vagina to tease her while the other was slowly penetrating her ass with what looked to be a pickle. Ct didn't look scared she looked exhausted.

"Mrouuugh!" moaned Cat.

"That's 5 times!" laughed a familiar voice.

"That's when Tori realized that they meant her time having a orgasm. It was then that it donned on her that the two people doing this was Jade and Trina. It was at that time Jade turned around.

"Oh look she's finally awake" said Jade.

"Good let me tell her the good news" said Trina.

"By all means my slutty little princess" said Jade.

Trina sauntered over to Tori leaving the pickle in Cat's ass.

"Tori your going to love this" said Trina.

"Som foo noof" said Tori.

"Mom is not my mom, and dad is not your dad, you know dad's partner mom is always talking about well he's your father, we're not really sisters other then through marriage" said Trina.

"Ah nof ib" mumbled Tori.

"Lets hope your as fun or more then Cat" said Jade.

The mean girl untied Cat from the clothing rod only for the normally crazy red head to fall to the floor with no energy.

"Hey look the pickle stayed in!" laughed Jade.

When Tori realized what the two girls had in plan for her tried to fight her out of the chair but she was bound to tight. Jade ran a finger lightly across one of the nipple clamps.

"You know there's a funny thing about nipple clamps, when you put them on they hurt but when you remove them they hurt more!" laughed Jade.

"Ob sib nob pleb nob!" mumbled Tori.

"I think" said Jade moving her hand to Tori's left breast. "That I'll do this one first"

Jade who liked beating up Tori decided that instead of taking it off the right way which would already be painful she would add more by yanking it off.

**"Aaauuh!" **screamed Tori through her gag.

Some skin was torn and began to bleed. Jade lightly ran her tongue across the blood for a taste. When Tori's eyes began to swell with water, a single tear escaped. Trina smiled then starting at Tori's chin she ran her tongue up until she reached the tear.

"Mmh so good" moaned Trina.

Jade gave Tori an evil smile the reached for the other nipple clamp when Trina smacked her hand away.

"Oh come on what was that for?" asked Jade.

"We agreed to tease not taunt, take it off not rip it off" said Trina.

"Fine" said Jade.

Jade removed the clamp as gently and sweetly as she could muster. Tori found that it did bring more pain not a whole lot compared to having it ripped off but more then when it was on. Jan ran a finger down the folds of Tori's vagina making her shiver. Jade moved away to let Trina in who sat on Tori's lap. She palmed Tori's breast squeezing gently while Jade nibbled on Tori's ear.

"Look what I have!" sang Jade.

Jade was holding up a cucumber a pretty large one. Trina smiled then slapped Tori in the face. She then got up giving Jade access to Tori's bushy pussy. Jade rubbed the vegetable against Tori's outer folds then shoved it in.

"Mmmgh!" moaned Tori.

Both Trina and Jade sat on the ground as they could be comfortable with Tori's sitting position. While Jade rubbed the cucumber into Tori's folds, Trina pressed her finger on Tori's anal entrance then slowly entered her.

"Mgh!" squealed Tori.

"Oh she likes it, how about now" said Jade.

She began to dip the cucumber ever so slightly into Tori's vagina. It was to much for the normally high strung Tori, she began to spasm from the orgasm.

"See I told you" laughed Trina.

"You sure did!" laughed Jade.

Jade gave Tori a sexy wicked wink then began to pump the cucumber through her body. Tori's body rocked with orgasm then as Tori screamed both for pain and pleasure she blacked out leaving Jade and Trina to ravage her body merciless


End file.
